Promise
by Noki
Summary: A forgotten promise from the past clashes with new ones Nokoru can't break...
1. Run Away...

*****Author's Note:******  
  
~~~This story was posted under another name which is being retired. Therefore, since I've completed this story, I decided to use my new pen name for this fic! So basically I'm stealing my own story and putting it up under my new name. So pleeeeeeeeease don't call me a fic stealer! It's mine, I promise!~~~  
  
Noki's random thought: Has anyone seen my Llama?  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~PROMISES~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By Noki  
  
(Nokisama@msn.com)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Chapter 1*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
/Run away, far away…/  
  
He was exhausting himself, he knew. He had to get away, away from the one chasing him. Who knew how much further he could go...  
  
/Don't look back; I'm right behind you…/  
  
He had stopped running before, but then it had found him, forcing him to get up, making him run... The pain in his side was throbbing as blood flowed to the ground, where it turned to crimson ice before hit the glassy surface of the dark floor and shattered...  
  
/Stay away from him…/  
  
He made a small desperate cry for help as his golden eyes, filled with tears and little hope, searched the area frantically. He kept running until he came to a large silver door. And he saw his reflection. His shirt was torn, his azure hair was soaked with sweat and lying limply around his dirt and blood-covered face. The crimson was everywhere...and where it showed, there was pain...  
  
/If you go back to him…I'll kill you…/  
  
The door had no handle.  
  
/Stay away!!!/  
  
Screaming, he ran to the door and thrust his weight against it, in hopes that something would happen...Slamming his fist against the metallic door, pain shot through him as blood dripped from his hand. And still, the door remained as it was.  
  
"SOMEBODY!" came his weakened scream as he withdrew a knife and began slicing at the door in a desperate panic. "GET ME OUT, HELP ME, PLEASE!" The edge broke off of the weapon, where it clattered to the floor. The boy stared, then burst into hysterics. As he lowered himself helplessly to the ground, his hand made a blood trail in a small semi-circle. Then he curled up against the door, with nowhere else to run to, and waited./  
  
* * *  
  
Nokoru paused half-signature, waited for it, and sneezed for the 4th time in a row. Sighing, he went back to his signature and almost finished it when he sneezed again, causing the "a" at the end of Imonoyama to become long and crooked. Frowning, he sat up straight on his bed and set his pen down. Signing things now was dangerous. He'd been sick since last night, but thanks to Suoh, all his paperwork had been shipped directly to his mansion where he could work on paperwork to 'take his mind off of being sick.'  
  
Take his mind off of it. Ha. Nokoru hadn't forgotten since it started. And the paperwork was becoming more like a virus than the cold was!  
  
Nokoru rarely got sick, but when he did, it usually left him stuck in his room until it passed. One of his reasons for staying home was so he couldn't get anyone else sick. Which he used as an excuse as to why he couldn't come to the council room to work on his paperwork. Logical, he thought.  
  
But Suoh had taken this opportunity to ship all of the backlogged paperwork directly to his Kaichou. (Who would have killed him if he'd been well enough.)  
  
Nokoru took a look around his bedroom. Towers of white lined the walls of the room, piled on top of the desks, and flowed out of the closet. The door was the only thing not hindered by the infringing paperwork. He sighed. /Thanks a lot, Suoh. /  
  
Suddenly, Nokoru shivered involuntarily. Slightly confused, Nokoru waited to see if it passed. He was hit by a harsh cold wave in response to his waiting, and Nokoru clutched at the sheets.  
  
/…The …Hell…?!…/  
  
A quickly as it came it dissolved into another sneeze. Shaking it off, the young blond muttered, "…hate being sick…ugh…" and shoved the paperwork to the floor. He would work on it in the morning. Picking up his pen and setting it on his nightstand, he also flicked out the lamp. But before he went to grab his blankets from the bottom of the bed, the curtains to the window blew in slightly, rocked by the springtime breezes of the night.  
  
Willing himself to get up, Nokoru shifted and placed his feet on the ground. He stood dizzily, waited for his head to clear, then made his way to the large window. He was going to slide it shut when his fingers stopped on the latch.  
  
The window was closed.  
  
And yet the curtains still moved.  
  
Nokoru backed up a few steps, staring in wonder. Part of him wanted to investigate, but the demanding half told him that he was hallucinating and that he should get some much-needed sleep.  
  
Backing the rest of the way to the end of the bed, Nokoru sat and looked on for a few more minutes before crawling up to the pillows and closing his eyes. Reaching down for the blankets that had been there seconds before, he came up empty-handed. Shifting onto his elbow to look back, Nokoru saw that the blankets were no longer there. More than just a little curious, he went to the edge of the bed and peered down. His blankets lay strewn on his floor below him.  
  
Reaching down quickly, he snatched them up and brought them onto the bed. Pausing a moment to make sure nothing else was going to happen, he lay back onto his pillows, burying himself under the blankets, and sneezed.  
  
/I *hate* being sick…!/  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
With Nokoru ill, and the Council Room being paper-free for the first time in its existence, Akira waited for Suoh to arrive. Pouring himself a cup of tea, Akira relaxed back into the couch. Looking back around the room, Akira shivered. The room was scary with no work in sight. /Maybe this was why Kaichou never does it…it seems so empty…/  
  
The door clicked open, and Akira looked up to see Suoh walk in, wrapping a white cotton gauze around his wrist. Akira was about to say something when Suoh cut in quickly, "Just a scratch from Hahaue and today's early morning training session."  
  
"Ah," Akira said, pouring a second cup of tea and handing it to Suoh's outstretched good hand. "Arigato, Ijyuin," Suoh said before taking a long sip. Akira grinned. "Douitashimashite!"  
  
Setting the cup onto the table, Suoh sat on the couch opposite of Akira. "I'll be leaving soon, Ijyuin, I'm going to go and visit Kaichou. Make sure he's doing his paperwork and everything…" Suoh grinned. "Would you like to come and watch him lose yet another paperwork battle?"  
  
Akira giggled, but shook his head. "I can't, my mothers wanted me home early to make them lunch. But let me know how it ends up…as if I couldn't figure THAT one out!" Suoh's grin widened and he nodded.  
  
"Yeah, eventually he gets to working on it, whether he likes it or not."  
  
"Sou desu ne."  
  
Standing, Suoh walked over to his desk and pulled a few things out of his drawer. "I'll be back later this evening to finish up a few things."  
  
Akira nodded. "Hai, the same goes for me."  
  
Suoh took out a pen and started writing on a document on his desk. Pausing, Suoh stopped. He was holding a black pen, and yet the ink was…red.  
  
It was one of those pens that were clear on the side to show the loose ink on the inside. Examining it more closely, Suoh saw the deep red of the ink as he shifted it back and forth, watching it flow from side to side.  
  
Given, it was only a pen, but Suoh had just used this pen the day before and it had been black ink.  
  
Suoh caught sight of the bandage on his wrist. The crimson was soaking through. He would need another bandage soon enough. He looked back to the pen.  
  
The ink was black.  
  
Eyes widening slightly, Suoh scribbled onto a blank piece of paper.  
  
Black.  
  
"…Takamura-senpai?"  
  
Suoh's head snapped up and he looked at Akira. "Hai?"  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
Suoh capped the pen and shoved it in his pocket. Grabbing a few pieces of paper, Suoh shut the drawer and walked towards the door. "Hai, Ijyuin…I'm leaving now."  
  
Akira, slightly puzzled, nodded. "Okay…I'll see you later!"  
  
Suoh nodded absently in return and walked out the door. 


	2. Forgotten

Noki: (God, do I need coffee…wait…I don't drink coffee…God, do I need sugar…)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/Still clutching the hilt of his broken knife, he shifted slightly, the shadow nearing. He could barely move anymore; it was too cold. Darkness swirled around him, whispering hauntingly, but he could no longer understand its words. He felt his hand being tugged at, and the broken knife slipped from his fingers before he could stop it from happening. But as it faded into the shadows, he recognized the patterns on the hilt. It had been a gift from his Kaichou…his Nokoru…  
  
His…One…  
  
Golden eyes widened as he felt the memories starting to slip from his mind…the very first time he met Nokoru Imonoyama…the kidnapping, the promise to protect him forever…everything…  
  
They were making him forget his One…  
  
Everything about him…  
  
"No…" he whimpered loudly, "…don't…"  
  
Without his One, he would be lost again…his center and focus would be gone, leaving him empty and alone…and…  
  
Suoh looked up with frantic golden eyes as he tried to move, but found it impossible. His birthday had just passed…the most vital birthday of a Takamura's existence…his fourteenth. It is approximately the time where having a One is most crucial…they must have a center to their world, or risk losing their sanity and will to live.  
  
With a soft caress on his cheek from the shadows, the memories, and the shadows… disappeared.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Suoh walked up the pathway to the mansion's front entrance, grinning slightly. He wanted so much to see the look on his Kaichou's face when he told him that there was another truckload of paperwork being shipped to him later in the day.  
  
Walking the rest of the way to the doors, he rang the bell. But as soon as he touched the doorbell, he paused, as if confused. Taking a few steps backwards, he looked around at his surroundings curiously.  
  
The door opened seconds later and there stood a young man.  
  
"Oh, Suoh-san," the man said, smiling, "Nokoru did say to expect you this afternoon!"  
  
"…Nokoru?"  
  
The man laughed and motioned for him to go inside. "Come on, you know where he is."  
  
Suoh took a small step towards the house, and then hesitated. Where the hell was he, and who was Nokoru?  
  
"He's not all that upset about the paperwork you sent him," the man continued, grinning. "I promise he won't bite. He's still sick, after all."  
  
The azure-haired ninja was still confused, but if it answered some questions about why he had even come there, he would play along. Suoh nodded and stepped past him and into the mansion. Once inside, he paused and looked around with wide eyes. Expensive art and ancient weaponry lined the walls; gold-rimmed mirrors also detailed the walls along with intricate patterns on the doors and doorframes. Looking up, he saw a huge crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Whoever Nokoru was sure knew how to live…!  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Suoh turned back to the man. "Uh…"  
  
"He's still got the same bedroom, now go on up there and see him. He was hoping you'd come and make his day a little more interesting."  
  
Suoh didn't even want to think about what THAT brought to mind, but he pushed that aside and bowed slightly, heading for the staircase pretending to know where he was going. He heard the footsteps of the man leaving the room, and he turned his head to make sure he was indeed gone.  
  
He was, and Suoh turned and walked back towards the front door. This hadn't helped him figure out why he was there, and he certainly did not want to stay. He almost reached the door when another voice called to him brightly.  
  
"Suoh!"  
  
With a silent growl, Suoh turned around. Who the hell were these people, and why did they know his name?!  
  
A tall young man with golden hair looked at him, a mischievous grin on his face. "Suoh…you remember me right? Amaru?"  
  
Suoh nodded, not knowing who the hell this 'Amaru' was, but only knowing that the sooner he did whatever it was they thought he had come here for, the sooner he could leave.  
  
"I'll take you to see Nokoru. Come on."  
  
As he started away, Suoh paused, and then followed after him up the staircase. He looked around at the décor, wondering how someone could ever afford things like this.  
  
"You act like you haven't seen this place a hundred times before," Amaru's voice broke through his thoughts, and Suoh managed a tight grin.  
  
"Amazes me every time," he said quietly, and Amaru laughed. They walked down the hallway and Amaru stopped to knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Came the reply from the inside. Amaru opened the door and stepped inside. Suoh paused, then headed in after him, looking at the stacks of paperwork that lined the walls.  
  
/I guess he's a busy person/, Suoh thought.  
  
"Amaru! You brought Suoh!" Nokoru cried cheerfully, tossing his paperwork into the air, "Thank Kami, some company! I'm going out of my mind, I can't stand to do another minute of this useless paperwork!"  
  
Amaru grinned. "I'm sure Suoh can keep you company for a while," he said, before bowing and leaving the room, closing it behind him.  
  
Suoh stared at the boy. He looked so much like Amaru, except smaller. The wavy golden hair was the same, and those sapphire eyes were identical. He had this small feeling like he'd seen him before, but reasoned that he hand never seen him prior to this moment.  
  
Nokoru grinned at Suoh. "Well, if you're expecting a thank you for the paperwork, you can forget it. I'm sitting here sick, possibly dying, and you have the nerve to-" Nokoru stopped and studied Suoh's expression more closely. Suoh was looking at him so strangely. It was almost like…like he didn't recognize him.  
  
And he hadn't said a word about his unfinished stacks of paperwork.  
  
"…Suoh?" Nokoru asked slowly.  
  
Suoh focused back to Nokoru. "Hai?"  
  
"How is Nagisa?"  
  
Suoh blushed. Nokoru knew Nagisa?  
  
"F-fine," he stammered.  
  
Nokoru paused. He reacted the same about Nagisa. Maybe it was just his imagination that he was acting differently. He was ill, after all. He had hallucinated last night, didn't he?  
  
"Suoh?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Another pause. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
Suoh nodded. "Fine."  
  
Nokoru didn't know what it was, but he had this nagging feeling that something just wasn't right! No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that everything was the way it had always been between them, there was just something different.  
  
"Did you bring me any more paperwork?"  
  
Suoh shook his head. Nokoru tilted his head to the side. Had Suoh really caught his cold? Was he feeling okay?! WHY WAS THERE NO NEW PAPERWORK?!  
  
The ninja sighed mentally. /Will you hurry up so I can get out of here? I didn't want to come in and be given the third degree…/  
  
"Hm." Was all Nokoru spoke, still in deep contemplation.  
  
"I have to be going," Suoh spoke, managing a small grin. "I'm expected home soon."  
  
"Training?"  
  
Suoh's eyes widened minimally. /He knows about my training?! Who is he?! Why does he know what I am?!/ "U-uh…" Suoh managed to get out, "...A...a little…"  
  
Nokoru caught the slip of expression and knew instantly. "I see," Nokoru replied. "Well then, I wouldn't want you to be late." He grinned at his Takamura.  
  
Suoh bowed to him and started to leave.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Suoh…"  
  
Suoh stopped. "Hai?"  
  
"What is my name?"  
  
Suoh's eyes widened. "Uh…" he turned around and grinned slightly. "Nokoru."  
  
"My last name."  
  
Silence echoed in the room as Suoh looked down at the floor. Nokoru stared in shock. Was this…a relapse of his amnesia from a few years ago? Concerned, Nokoru sat up straighter and addressed him softly.  
  
"Please tell me you know who I am…"  
  
Suoh remained silent for a moment, then spoke quietly, "You are Nokoru. Nothing more to me." And with that, he walked to the door and left, leaving behind his forgotten One. 


	3. Nokoru's thoughts / "That"

Noki's random thought: I've fallen and I can't reach the Oreos…! Oh hell…!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Chapter 3*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A small shadowed figure perched atop the Imonoyama mansion giggled to itself as it watched Suoh walking away from the home.  
  
/He'll stay away now…/  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
/You are that someone I would meet someday…/  
  
Then why did you forget me? Am I that easy to erase from your memory?  
  
/So I will always…protect you…/  
  
It's a little hard to do that when you can't even remember who I am, Suoh. What did you do? Was this an accident? How do I help you??  
  
/You are Nokoru. Nothing more to me./  
  
Only for now, Suoh, until I figure out what happened to you. It could have been a relapse of that amnesia you got a few years back with Nagisa- san…I will not take this personally until I find out the real truth.  
  
/Nothing more to me./  
  
I still remember the expression on your face when we first met…the dislike in your eyes…and I didn't even know why…  
  
I was bound and determined to find out how someone could hate me when they'd never seen me before in their life. You intrigued me. And when I got kidnapped that day…and you got taken along for the ride…I was ready to apologize after it was all over and never go near you again…and then you said…you told me…that you would…protect me…  
  
/Nothing more to me./  
  
I made you my friend…though I was never meant to have anyone close to me because of who I am…but there was just something about you…  
  
/Nothing more to me./  
  
…I just couldn't be alone anymore…  
  
/Nothing more to me./  
  
I won't take this personally!  
  
/Nothing more to me…/  
  
I won't!  
  
/Nothing more……./  
  
This is just an accident! You'll be fine! You know who I am!  
  
/Nothing…../  
  
…  
  
…Please remember me soon…  
  
* * *  
  
Suoh stepped into his home, looking around for any signs of his family members. It was far too quiet for this household…  
  
Turning his head slightly he could see the flash of silver from the grooves in the wall, and he ducked just as the weaponry flew out and whizzed over his head to land in the opposite wall. Straightening, he walked forward.  
  
"I'M HOME!" He called casually. There came no response. Suoh began to get curious.  
  
"Hahaue…?"  
  
He walked to the outside porch where he saw his youngest sibling out in the back garden. Her One was with her, a young girl with long blonde hair and light blue eyes. They seemed to be playing some sort of game. Amused, Suoh leaned on the door frame with a smile on his face. Though the sight was relaxing, Suoh felt an uneasiness within. His 14th birthday had passed, and still he had no One to protect. In a way he felt envious of his sister, having found someone at 9 years of age…she wouldn't have to worry about /that/…  
  
Suoh frowned. /That/…  
  
His mother had warned him about what would happen if he found no One…he tried to ignore her, but now he could feel it. That longing for something else…like a piece of him was missing. He dreaded to think about what the next few days would be like…  
  
"SUOH-SAN!!!!!"  
  
Suoh looked up at the sound of his little sister's voice. Both her and her One were grinning at him.  
  
"Nani?" He asked them.  
  
"PLAY WITH US!" they chorused.  
  
Suoh pretended to pout. "But I have schoolwork to do!"  
  
"Aw come on Suoh, we're pretending Ashira got kidnapped and I want to go save her, but you have to be the bad guy!"  
  
Suoh raised an eyebrow. "How come I'm always the bad guy?" he asked his sister.  
  
"Because you're older!"  
  
Chuckling, Suoh gave into their demands and started towards the garden. He would think about "that" some other time. 


End file.
